Life is a Bumpy Road
by Spirit of the Skies
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, Life is a Balancing Act. Sunlight goes on a new adventure as her daughter and some Thunderclan apprentices meet up and get into trouble! Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

**Thunderclan:  
Leader:** Dapplestar- A cream and white tabby  
**Deputy:** Sandnose- A tabby with a brown spot on his nose  
_Apprentice: Snowpaw_  
**Medicine Cats:** Blossomtail- A pretty tortoiseshell  
Mintpaw- A pretty striped she-cat

**Warriors:**  
Dawnsky- A pretty cream-color she-cat  
_Apprentice: Moonpaw_  
Sparrowfeather- A wild and young gray warrior  
_Apprentice: Seedpaw_  
Pebblefur- A spotted tom  
Firestreak- A orange tabby tom  
Blazefur- A bright orange tom  
_Apprentice: Patchpaw  
_Whitewhisker- A white tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Twigpaw_  
Raindrop- A pretty tortoiseshell queen.

**Apprentices:**  
Twigpaw- A pretty cream and brown striped she-cat  
Seedpaw- A pretty spotted she-cat  
Patchpaw- A patched tortoiseshell tom  
Moonpaw- A shy white she-cat with amber eyes  
Snowpaw- A strong white tom

**Queens/Kits:**  
Cherryfur- A dark red she-cat  
Mate: Whitewhisker Kits: Rosekit, Sunkit, Cloudkit  
Appleleaf- A tortoiseshell she-cat  
Mate: Pebblefur Kits: Cedarkit, Elmkit

**Elders: **  
Cloudwhisker- A grizzly old silver tom

**Circus Cats:  
**Sunlight (Sunny)- A ginger she-cat who can be stubborn  
Sebastion- A large brown and white tabby tom  
Tempest- A black she-cat with intense blue eyes  
Taylor- A pretty tortoiseshell  
Maxzene- A mottled brown tabby with green eyes  
Paws- A talented siamese tom  
Milkyeyes- a blind old tom with colorless eyes

**Twoleggeds:**  
Mr. Greane (owner)  
Mrs. Greane (wife/acrobate)  
Christy Greane (daughter/acrobate)  
Angelia Greane (daughter/horse rider)  
Max Greane (son/clown)  
Joe Carver (animal worker/janitor)

* * *

Prologue

Cherryfur lapped up the cool water from the moss that one of the apprentices had brought. Cherryfur guessed it was Moonpaw or Snowpaw. Those two could be so thoughtful!

And besides, Patchpaw was out trying for the hundredth time to please his demanding mentor, and Twigpaw and Seedpaw were doing assessments. They were close to being warriors. Whitewhisker would be pleased. He had worked hard to train his eager apprentice, who was doing quite well. Cherryfur herself had been given Seedpaw, but her belly was now swollen with unborn kits.

It was a chilly morning, and Cherryfur huddled lower in her nest, closing her eyes again. Just then, a squeak startled her, and she looked up just in time to see Elmkit tumble out of her warm spot next to her mom and brother, and down close to Cherryfur. The kits were almost two moons, and curious with their newfound gift of sight. Cherryfur licked Elmkit comfortingly and picked the little tortoiseshell up. She placed the kit next to her brother beside her mothers warm belly.

Appleleaf hadn't stirred. Cherryfur felt sorry for her old mentor, who was often tired after the long days of caring for kits. Cherryfur tried to help out, but had quickly discovered it was tiring work. She also discovered her old mentor was feircly protective, a trait that had almost caused unwanted tension between the two old friends.

Eventually, Mintstripe had conviced Appleleaf to let Cherryfur help more, and told Cherryfur to also give the mother some space. It was only natural to be protective, she'd said.

To Cherryfur, Appleleaf was beyond protective. Maybe it was because Appleleaf had almost lost one of them at birth. Little Elmkit wasn't breathing normally. Cherryfur had stayed up with her mentor and Mintstripe all night, watching over the little kit.

Now she was as active as a beehive in the springtime.

Elmkit hadn't woken her mother, but when she batted her brothers head, Cedarkit awoke with a squeaky cry. Cherryfur looked up to see if Appleleaf had stirred, but thankfully, she was still fast asleep.

"Hey little ones..." Cherryfurs whispered greeting got their attention and they started to crawl over. They touched noses with Cherryfur and Cedarkit licked her cheek. They knew her well enough by now, and they were beginning to speak instead of whimpering and mewling all the time.

"Cherrybur!" Cedarkit squeaked, making his sister giggle.

Cherryfur casted Appleleaf another glance. "Shhhh..." Cherryfur said, though she laughed softly too. They were wide awake now.

"Berrybur!" Elmkit meowed. Cherryfur narrowed her eyes. Giving a soft growl she nipped at Elmkit, but allowed the kit to dodge her teeth. She would never actually harm them, though they could be quite obnoxious.

Appleleaf yawned. The kits looked back at her and scampered over. "Mommy!" They mewed.

"Morning." Cherryfur told her former mentor.

"Morning Berrybur..." Appleleaf said mischieviously. Cherryfur narrowed her eyes and gave a low growl, but she couldn't keep a straight face. She laughed as Appleleaf started licking her paws. After grooming herself, she started on the kits. They giggled and move away, getting ruffled everytime they were partly done. Eventually, Appleleaf gave up.

"Morning you two." Called Pebblefur cheerfully as he entered the den. "And how are my precious kits this morning?" He meowed, adopting a kitish tone. Elmkit and Cedarkit crawled over and greeted him with licks and purrs. Pebblefur laughed.

"Shouldn't you be hunting?" Appleleaf growled at him. Pebblefur looked hurt.

"But I want to play with the kits!" He protested.

"Perhaps you might also like to feed, wash, and watch them as well?" Appleleaf asked, looking serious. Pebblefur knew he was defeated.

"Bye kits, by Cherryfur." He said, purposefully not saying anything to Appleleaf.

"Stubborn tom!" Appleleaf called after him. Cherryfur laughed. Appleleaf turned to her. "What? He is you know."

"I thought all toms were." Cherryfur meowed.

"Oh great, here comes trouble..." Appleleaf said, looking outside the den. "At least he's bringing breakfast."

"Huh?" Cherryfur poked her head outside the den. Whitewhisker was approaching, a vole and chaffinch in his mouth. Cherryfur took them and set them down so Appleleaf could have her pick. She took the vole.

"Hows my beautiful Cherrfur?" Whitewhisker asked pleasantly.

"Good, thank you." Cherryfur said. "Whitewhisker, are all toms stubborn?" She asked.

"Not me, I'll just let you have your way." Whitewhisker said sweetly.

"There like this until the kits are born, you watch, he'll be singing a different toon then!" Appleleaf warned. Cherryfur looked at Whitewhisker, waiting for his reply.

"Well, I'm not like Pebblefur, Appleleaf I'm the tom every she-cat wants!" He bragged. Cherryfur gave him a look. He quickly added, "but I found the love of my life in Cherryfur." He said quickly.

Appleleaf rolled her eyes. Cherryfur licked Whitewhiskers ear affectionately. "How's Twigpaw doing?" She asked him.

"She'll become a warrior tonight Dapplestar says, along with Seedpaw." Whitewhisker announced.

"Thats great Whitewhisker!" Cherryfur said.

Whitewhisker smiled. "As a matter of fact, I'd better take them out for one last assessment, I'll see you later Cherryfur!" Whitewhisker called.

Cherryfur settled into her nest again. She was finding it harder and harder to get comfortable with her swollen stomach. She suddenly felt a spasm run down her belly. She wondered if it was time, but then shook her head they weren't due for four more days!

Another spasm though, told her this was no joke. "Appleleaf... I think..." Cherryfur broke off as she whinced with pain.

"I'll get Blossomtail or Mintstripe, stay put." Appleleaf instructed, guessing easily what was going on. Within moments, she was back with both medicine cats in tow. They instructed Cherryfur to lie on her side and breath deeply. She did so. Another spasm raked her body and she was told to push.

Within a few minutes, two she-cats were being licked by Appleleaf and Mintstripe. One was ginger with darker stripes and the other was a ginger and white tabby. Another spasm ran down her spine and she scrunched her face in pain. She was told again to push, but Cherryfur was tired and something felt wrong. She pushed, but nothing happened.

"Hang on." Blossomtail told her, feeling her belly with her paws. "The kits stuck, I'm going to push down to try to turn it." She told Cherryfur. "It'll hurt, but try to lay still."

Blossomtail pushed down on Cherryfurs stomach, and Cherryfur gave a cry of pain, but she lay still. Within moments, another kit appeared. It was all white besides splashes of red on its ears and tail.

Cherryfur laid her head down, exhausted. She heard Blossomtails voice, faintly, as if it was coming from far away. "Mintstripe, fetch some borage root, chamomile, and juniper berries." Ordered Blossomtail. "Appleleaf, can you look after the kits. Hang on Cherryfur, don't fall asleep yet." She ordered. Cherryfur kept her eyes closed, but managed to stay awake. She was fed some herbs and fell into a deep sleep afterward.

When she awoke, Whitewhisker was licking her fur. She opened her eyes and put her head up.

"Thank Starclan!" Whitewhisker said, looking at her anxiously.

"Where are the kits?" Cherryfur demanded weakly.

"Appleleafs got them, don't worry." Blossomtail said from behind Cherryfur. "Just relax for a little while."

Whitewhisker came around so he was laying behind Cherryfur and licked her head soothingly.

"Did you name them?" She asked Whitewhisker.

"What? Without you? No way!" He declared. Cherryfur was grateful he'd waited for her. She could tell it was getting dark outside. "Did you have any ideas?" Whitewhisker asked.

"Did you see the ginger one... with the stripes?" Cherryfur asked.

"The one that looks exactly like Sunlight? Yea, I saw." Whitewhisker said.

"What about Sunkit?" Cherryfur asked.

"I agree." Whitewhisker said solemnly.

"What was the last kit?" Cherryfur asked, she could hardly remember it.

"A white tom with ginger spots on its ears and a ginger tail.

"What about Cloudkit?" Cherryfur suggested.

"Cloudkit." Whitewhisker purred. "I love it! What about the last one? The white and ginger tabby."

"Hmmm... I don't know..." Cherryfur admitted.

Dawnsky suddenly came into the den. She looked at Cherryfur with relief. "Did you see that one kit?" She asked quickly.

"Sunkit?" Cherryfur asked.

"No, the other she-cat, it looks just like my mother, Rosetail." Dawnsky said. Cherryfur hardly remembered Rosetail, but this gave her a wonderful name idea.

"What about Rosekit?" She asked Whitewhisker.

"Perfect." He agreed. The two mates lay side by side, but Dawnsky looked down at the three kits nestled besides Appleleaf's own. They were beautiful, but reminded her painfully of Sunlight and Rosetail. Rosetail was dead, but Sunlight had choosen a different path then that of a Thunderclan warrior. Dawnsky closed her eyes, blocking unshed tears. Now her daughter Cherryfur had a family of her own! Dawnsky could hardly believe it.

* * *

Little did the clan cats know that elsewhere another cat had recently given birth to a pretty brown tabby. It was curled up at its mothers stomach, sleeping peacefully. A few other cats looked on as the mother licked its small head.

"What are you going to called it?" Breathed one, a large brown tabby.

"Don't you want to have a say?" The ginger mother asked with a smile.

"Well, I... I don't know." He said.

"Whats it look like?" Called one cat. His eyes were colorless and sightless.

"Its a brown she-cat." Replied a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

"What about Brownkit?" Called the sightless cat. "I mean, Brownie." He quickly corrected himself.

"Brownie." Breathed the ginger mother. "Perfect."

The large brown tabby licked his daughters head affectionately. "Brownie suits her." He said.

"Of course." Snapped the blind tom. "Its your kit."

The new father growled, but it was an amused purr that came out instead.

"I can't wait until she opens her eyes." The ginger she-cat said.

"Oh yes you can, the second they open their eyes their trouble!" Called a siamese tom from next to a brown-gray she-cat.

"Oh they are not!" Argued the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Shhh." The large brown tabby hissed. "Lets give Sunny and Brownie some peace." He said. The cats backed off, besides the blind tom, who was laying in a nest beside Sunny.

"Is she cute?" He whispred.

"She looks like Brownroot, Milkyeys." Sunny admitted.

"Better then looking like me." Milkyeyes joked.

Sunny let out a mrrrw of amusement. Then she curled her tail around the sleeping kit and laid her head down, falling asleep quickly. Milkyeyes stayed awake though, breathing in the scent of this new kit. He loved her already. She was his granddaughter, a beautiful little she-cat who reminded the mother of Milkyeyes dead son, Brownroot. Milkyeyes missed Brownroot desperately, but now he lived with his other son, the large brown tabby tom, and his mate, Sunny. Now he had more kin, Brownie. Who would've guessed Milkyeyes could ever end up so happy. He certainly hadn't!

TBC

Please Review

Spirit


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Six moons later..._

Brownie grunted as she fought to keep up with Sebastion. She was panting hard, and yet still managed to stay on Sebastions heels. She suddenly felt an extra burst of energy and sped up, catching up to Sebastion and passing the surprised tom. She rounded a corner of the twolegged nest and bumped into Taylor. The tortoiseshell let out a surprised 'oof' as Brownie knocked the wind out of her. The two cats tumbled a few taillengths before coming to a stop.

"Sebastion, I thought I told you not to wind Brownie up!" Came a friendly hiss. It was Brownies mother, Sunny, with a mouse in her jaws. The fresh kill smelled good. Brownie gave an innocently cute smile.

"He put me up to it, can I have the mouse?" She begged.

"We'll share." Sunny agreed. "But your father will just have to miss out."

"But Sunny," Sebastion protested, putting on an innocent face, "I would never wind her up on purpose!"

Sunny rolled her eyes. "You okay Taylor?" She asked the tortoiseshell, who hadn't gotten up.

"My paw feels bruised, but I'll live." Taylor said. "Wasn't it Paws who predicted she'd be trouble?"

"Who? My little Brownie?" Called a raspy voice from beside a tent. The four cats looked over at Milkyeyes, who was sunning himself. He was looking past them with his sightless eyes.

"Yes, your precious bundle of obnoxious fur." Taylor teased.

Brownie sucked up to Milkyeyes. "She's being mean to me Milkyeyes..." She pouted, going over to nuzzle Milkyeyes.

"You'd think he'd be cute proof by now." Sebastion whispered to Sunny, but loud enough to hear.

Sunny rolled her eyes, while Milkyeyes let out a torrent of excuses and insults to Sebastion. "Why you ungrateful scrap of fur, if you were half the cutie Brownie here is I wouldn't have told Sunny to pick a different tom!" He said good-naturedly.

Sebastion looked apalled. "Did he really say that?" He asked, turning to look at Sunny.

"Well, I told him if I could put up with your brother as a mentor I could handle you." She replied sweetly.

Taylor and Brownie laughed. "She got me there..." Milkyeyes said, giving Brownie a friendly lick on her ear.

"Who was your brother?" Brownie asked her father. The group grew quiet. "What?" Brownie asked, not understanding the sudden change in tone.

"Brownroot was my mentor before I came here, he died to save me." Sunny admitted quietly.

"Stop this melancholy!" Snapped Milkyeyes. "Aren't we leaving soon?" He asked.

"Should be, we've been here for almost a quarter-moon!" Exclaimed Taylor.

"I think I know whats next too." Sebastion said with a clever gleam in his eyes.

"Don't get their hopes up Sebastion, we don't always go there." Taylor reminded him gently.

Brownie was only six moons, but she was already used to the busy life of the circus cats. She had traveled with them for the last two moons, seeing new and wonderful things under her parents watchful eyes. She had no idea what her father meant though.

"I hope we do though." Said Milkyeyes. "Wouldn't Cherrypaw be pleased, Whitepaw too." He said.

"I'm sure their warriors by now though." Sunny said with a laugh.

"Who are Whitepaw and Cherrypaw?" Brownie asked, wrinkling her nose at the strange and unfirmilar names.

"Cherrypaws my sister, and Whitepaw's my friend." Sunny replied patiently.

"I've never met them." Brownie said, curiousity pricking her voice.

Sunny didn't answer, looking thoughtful, as if she was in a completely different place. Sebastion noticed this and went over to Brownie, nudging her to get her attention. She looked over at him and he flicked his tail, telling her to follow him with the simple gesture.

"But-" Brownie was cut off by her fathers stern glare. She reluctantly followed him and they picked up speed, running through the tents with stealth and speed that escaped the noisy twoleggeds who shouted out them with angry tones. They eventually made it to Brownies favorite spot, the big cats: lions, tigers, and leopards. Her mother had told her a lot of funny stories about how they used to run wild. They were so tame! Brownie couldn't imagine them actually hunting or fighting in the wild.

Brownie herself had rarely been in the wild. She was accustomed to the twolegged food, though her mother seemed more satisfied after a mouse or some other piece of fresh kill. Brownie had never understood that. As father and daughter sat watching the big cat's kits, (two little tiger cubs were play-fighting) Brownie looked at her father. A question formed itself in her and she boldly asked it.

"Are Whitepaw and Cherrypaw wild cats?" She asked.

Sebastion looked at her in surprise. "Your very smart to have figured that out." He said, turning back to the tiger cubs.

"But how do they survive?" Brownie asked, wonder crossing her face.

"They hunt for food and live in groups called clans, your mothers from Thunderclan, like Whitepaw and Cherrypaw." Sebastion told her.

"Thats stupid! Why don't they just find some twoleggeds?" Brownie exclaimed.

Sebastion did not hide his distaste of this statement and Brownie's ears lowered, wondering if she was in trouble. "Its an honor to serve a clan, Brownie. Milkyeyes could tell you all about that."

"But his blind!" Brownie blurted.

"He wasn't always." Sebastion said, giving Brownie another disappointed look. "He was in the clan for many years, he had a mate and two kits, one of which is your namesake."

"My namesake?" Brownie said, her eyes getting wide.

"Brownroot, he was Sunny's mentor in Thunderclan and... my brother." Sebastion said the last two words softly, closing his eyes and sighing sadly.

"So let me get this straight, I'm the daughter of the two _smart_wild cats who got twoleggeds." Brownie said.

"Don't say that!" Sebastion growled, whirling around to face his surprised daughter. "Those cats have a lot more knowledge in loyalty and respect then you'll ever have!"

Brownie was stunned by her fathers reaction. He had never spoken so harshly to her. Confused and hurt, she turned and left. Sebastion did not call her back. She would just have to learn...

* * *

Sunkit squealed and ran out of the nursery, drawing attention to herself from all sides of the camp. She pelted past Sandnose and Whitewhisker and finally collided with Twigstripe. She looked down in surprise, dropping a mouse on the kits head, who grunted in surprised at the limp gray bundle hit her head.

"Sunkit, whats going on?" Whitewhisker asked with a tone of exasperation.

"Um..." Sunkit bite her lip, looking at her father with hesitation.

"Sunkit!" Cherryfurs loud call made Sunkit flinch. The ginger warrior soon appeared from inside the nursery. She looked around and when she caught sight of Sunkit she started walking over. Rosekit and Cloudkit followed a little ways behind.

"Your in big trouble now Sunkit!" Rosekit told her sister. Sunkit narrowed her eyes in a rather cute smirk. Whitewhisker put a calming tail on Cherryfurs shoulder.

"What happened now?" He asked. Sandnose and Twigstripe were watching them with amusement in their small smiles.

"Sunkit?" Cherryfur looked sharply at Sunkit, who jumped.

"Well, I sorta put something in mom's nest." Sunkit said, avoiding every cat's eye.

"What was it?" Cherryfur prompted, a strange look on her face. Whitewhisker wondered if it was disgust or anger that he saw.

"A... uh..." Sunkit swallowed nervously, "a wad of moss."

Whitewhisker was confused. It was normal to have moss in ones nest. He looked at Cherryfur with confusion.

"Soaked in?" Cherryfur demanded.

"Mouse bile?" Sunkit said timidly.

"Mouse bile?" Whitewhisker echoed.

"Mouse bile." Cherryfur confirmed. "I naturally thought it was water, so I licked it. I shall never in my life loose that taste!" She declared.

Mintstripe, who'd overheard this, looked at Sunkit. "Where on earth did you get the mousebile?"

"Blossomtail..." Sunkit said, her voice high with fear at her parents anger.

"But why would she give you mouse bile?" Mintstripe asked. All cats looked at Sunkit for the answer.

"I needed it to take care of the elders for my last punishment and I decided to use the extra to..." Sunkit broke off when she saw her fathers stern look.

Mintstripe surpressed a laugh and turned to Cherryfur, her face as solemn as she could make it. "Go get a drink and swish the water in your mouth, then spit it out. Repeat that a few times to at least lessen the taste."

Cherryfur nodded, leaving camp. Sunkit tried to sneak away, but Whitewhisker stopped her with a paw on her tail. "Well Sunkit, what are we going to do about you. You're nearly six moons old and still playing the same old tricks. Aren't you getting a bit old for that?"

Sunkit didn't know if she should reply or not, so she stayed silent, swallowing nervously.

"I could tell Dapplestar to postpone your apprentice ceremony tonight..." Whitewhisker threatened. Sunkit looked up in shock. Whitewhisker went on, cutting off her protests. "But it would be unfair to Cherryfur if she had to put up with you for any longer." Sunkit brightened at this and nodded her head in agreement. Her siblings were smiling with happiness, they hadn't known about the apprentice ceremony either until Whitewhisker had told them. Cedarpaw and Elmpaw had been made apprentices two moons ago, and ever since Cherryfur's three kits had been eager to follow their denmates into that life.

"Who will be our mentors?" Rosekit asked quickly.

"I think my sister and I." Twigstripe responded. "We are the only ones who have yet to get an apprentice."

Whitewhisker realized it was pointless to try to punish Sunkit, she only got into more trouble. He told her to behave herself and then stalked off, taking the fresh kill they'd caught with him.

"I hope Seedspring's _my_ mentor!" Rosekit exclaimed. "She's so nice."

"Don't leave out Twigstripe- _she's_ the best!" Sunkit argued.

Twigstripe didn't know what to say, but thankfully, Cloudkit had a question.

"Who will be my mentor?" He asked.

"I don't know Cloudkit, I don't know who else is mentoring you kits. We are short on warriors these days..." Twigstripe meowed. "Maybe Sparrowfeather or Pebblefur."

Cloudkit got quiet and Sunkit went over and nuzzled her brother. "Don't worry Cloudkit, we'll make sure you get a mentor." She said encouragingly. For all her faults, Sunkit was also very kind and sweet, even if the tricks she played weren't.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Called Dapplestar. With looks of excitement, the three kits burst off towards the highrock. Snowpaw was there with her brother. The gentle she-cat smiled at them as they came over. Patchpaw was there too, along with Cedarpaw and Elmpaw. Sandnose and Twigstripte came over, and Seedspring soon joined her sister. Dawnsky was there, sitting with Raindrop and Appleleaf. Blazefur also showed up, looking very well-groomed. Patchpaw looked well groomed too. Was it time for him to become a warrior? Sunkit wondered. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She caught his excitement and decided he must be.

"First, I would like Patchpaw to come forward." Said Dapplestar, beckoning the apprentice. "I, Dapplestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code. Patchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then I hereby name you Patchfoot, the clan honors your intelligance and your thoughtfullness and I commend you as a warrior." Dapplestar said. She let the clan cats chant his new name for a little while, then got control of the cats again. "Also, we have three kits ready to become warriors, come on up you three."

The three siblings rushed forward eagerly, waiting for their names and mentors...

**TBC**

**Please Review**

**Spirit of the Skies**

**P.S. Yea, I want to be an author! Look out world, here I come!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rosekit moved forward quickly, but walked with a little more dignity then Sunkit, who almost tripped over her paws. Cloudkit walked behind the other two, displaying dignity and pride while flicking his tail eagerly.

"Rosekit, you are old enough to become an apprentice. From now until you become a warrior you will be known as Rosepaw. Seedspring, you are old enough to recieve your first apprentice, you had a good mentor in Sparrowfeather who taught you kindness and honesty, pass on these traits to Rosepaw." Dapplestar meowed. Seedspring nodded as she stepped forward to touch noses with Rosepaw.

"Sunkit, you are old enough to become an apprentice also. You shall be known as Sunpaw until you become a warrior. Twigstripe, I know what it means to you to train this young apprentice, may she follow a different course then that of her namesake." Dapplestar meowed solemnly.

Sunpaw whirled around to face her parents, who were sitting side by side a little ways behind their kits. Her face displayed her surprise and curiousity, but Whitewhisker signaled to her to be quiet. She realized Twigstripe was waiting to touch noses with her and did so reluctantly. Why did she have to be signaled out for such a remark? What had she done? Or better yet, what had her namesake done?

"Cloudkit, you too are old enough to be trained as an apprentice, from now on you shall be known a Cloudpaw. Patchfur, you had a fine mentor in Blazefur, I expect you to teach this new apprentice all you can." Dapplestar said. The new mentor and apprentice touched noses solemnly. They were both quiet and thoughtful, a good pair.

The clan started calling their names, but Sunpaw ignored this and stared at her parents. "What did Dapplestar mean?" She demanded, her fur bristling.

"Twigstripe can explain." Cherryfur replied simply, and then turned away with a pained expression on her face. Whitewhisker sent Sunpaw a warning glance, then followed his mate.

Sunpaw heard pawsteps behind her and whirled around, coming face-to-face with her mentor. "What are they talking about?" She asked, her eyes begging for an answer.

"Sunpaw, your named after Sunlight, Cherryfurs sister." Twigstripe told her solemnly.

"My mother doesn't have a sister!" Sunpaw exclaimed.

"Oh yes she does," Twigstripe went on, "Sunlight left the clan before you were born though."

"I'm named after a traitor?" Sunpaw bristled.

"No, your named after a great cat, whose destiny lied elsewhere then in the forest." Twigstripe responded, starting to sound angry.

"I can't believe it! I'm named after some stupid mousebrain who left the clan!" Sunpaw blurted. Twigstripe's fur started to bristle too.

"You would do well to respect her memory. She had a great mentor in Brownroot, the cat who was killed saving her. He was the son of Milkyeyes. Milkyeyes other son, left before Sunlight, but they met and became close friends. In the end, Sunlight and Milkyeyes went with Sebastion, or Rootpaw." Twigstripe said.

"That doesn't change the fact she left. How unloyal could a cat be?" Sunpaw asked.

Twigstripes eyes narrowed and Sunpaw realized she'd said too much. "You can just ponder your disrespect in the apprentice den, where you'll be until you've learned some disipline and respect." She hissed.

Sunpaw didn't respond, instead she ran off into her new den, ignoring her siblings as they called to her. They couldn't possibly understand the fact that she had been named after a traitor. Was that was she was expected to be? A traitor?

* * *

Brownie was sitting with the female twolegged who was called Christy. She played with the cats often, and Brownie felt comfortable around her, though she was rarely in the mood to be petted. She flicked her tail lazily as she sat beside the twolegged, who was watching two younger twoleggeds chase one another about the yard.

Brownie watched as the smaller male twolegged chased the female twolegged with surprising speed. They were well matched, and they ran about the yard in silly patterns. They were acting like kits, not paying much attention to what they were doing at all. They fell a lot, but seemed unhurt. Brownie wondered why they would run like that when they didn't have to- it was completely mousebrained as her mother would say.

Becoming bored, Brownie trotted away from the twoleggeds and found her parents and friends being rounded up to get in their moving nest anyway. Sunny called to Brownie, who darted ahead, jumping up with one tremendous leap.

"Theres her forest blood kicking in." Meowed her father, smiling at Sunny, who nodded her agreement.

Brownie, disagreeing but not wanting to get in trouble, left without another word. She went to find Milkyeyes, who was curled up in his nest.

"Milkyeyes, its not fair!" She protested. The cat jerked up as if startled from sleep.

"Mmmm? Whats that?" He asked, giving a mighty yawn.

"Why do my parents always have to bring up those stupid forest cats?" Brownie said.

"Brownie, those cats are not stupid, how would they survive the harsh leaf-bare if they were. They have to hunt for their food, and they have to protect their territory at the same time, not an easy job let me assure you!" Milkyeyes reminded her. He said it firmly, but gently.

"Huh, they could save themselves a lot of work by just finding twoleggeds." Brownie scoffed.

"Oh yes, they could." Milkyeyes said. "But they'd loose something very important to them."

"What?" Brownie inquired, suddenly very curious.

"Their freedom." Milkyeyes said. "Freedom to be with the tom they choose, freedom to _be_ a tom, freedom to live where they choose, freedom to follow the pawsteps of the great cats- lions, tigers, and leopards. Freedom to _survive_ Brownie. Twoleggeds sometimes shut cats up for days without any freedom at all. Is that any way to live? No, it may be hard, but the life of a clan cat is blessed with more freedoms then worries."

"But you left!" Brownie protested. "And my parents!"

"I left because I was to old to enjoy the freedoms and to struggle to survive the worries. Your parents left for love- your father for his love of preforming and your mother for love of your father."

"Oh, so love changes things?" Brownie challenged. Milkyeyes obviously didn't like her tone by the way he narrowed his sightless eyes.

"Brownie, love is a very complicated thing. Your far too young to understand that yet." Milkyeyes said.

"I agree, Brownie, are you disturbing Milkyeyes?" Sebastion said as he walked in, Taylor and Sunny on his heels and the other circus cats behind them.

"Its fine Sebastion, I don't mind talking with her." Milkyeyes said. Regardless that he couldn't see, Brownie flashed him a grateful glance.

"Yes _Sebastion_, Milkyeyes doesn't mind me and my twolegged-liking self." Brownie said bitterly. Sebastion looked at her with surprise. The other circus cats, knowing they shouldn't be listening in, disperced with a speed Brownie had not ever seen them do before.

"Brownie, we love you, but your arrogance has got to loosen up." Sunny said sharply. "You can just stay in your nest until we reach the next stop." She ordered. Sebastion nodded his agreement as he stared at Brownie. He didn't look mad, just disappointed, which hurt Brownie worse then a thousand of his angry lectures. She wanted to live up to her fathers expectations, to be his favorite girl in the whole wide world and to please him with every move.

Now that she discovered the truth about him though, did all that still matter? Brownie was confused as she laid in her nest, trying to sleep the ride away. Some journeys lasted days, others only a matter of hours. Brownie hoped this was a shorter trip. If only she could do something other then lay there. Her parents were nearby and probably stop her from having a whispered conversation with Taylor or Maxzene. Paws looked like he was already asleep. The poor tom had bruised his paw up at the last show and had been very depressed ever since. Everyone believed it would heal just fine, but Paws was convinced the world would end if he couldn't preform.

It was true that he couldn't walk on his forepaws, but he could still walk on his hindlegs, which was a good enough show as far as Brownie was concerned.

Tempest was also not her usual self. She'd met a rough tom at the last stop and seemed to still be stinging from the insults and fights. It was a good thing Sunny and Sebastion had backed Tempest up. She looked ready to claw the toms ears off even though he was far bigger and looked tougher then the dark she-cat. She too looked to be already in the land of dreams.

Brownie groaned, annoyed with the fact she couldn't fall asleep, and rolled over in her nest. Sunny and Sebastion looked over at her.

"Try to sleep." Her mother coaxed, as if she wasn't! Brownie turned her back to her parents and tried to ignore their whispers. She caught little of the conversation, not enough to make any sense of it anyway, and eventually she did nod off.

But her dreams were not pleasant. She was running through a dark forest. Branches reached out to snag her pelt. She had no idea why she was running, just that something was coming her way and she didn't like the feel of it. She suddenly saw she was on the edge of a ravine. She looked behind her just as a flash of bright ginger flew onto her, knocking them both down the ravine.

Brownie awoke abruptly, but she didn't know if it was from fright or from her own yowl. She saw Sunny and Sebastion looking anxiously at her and settled back down into her nest.

"You alright Brownie?" Called Taylor. She was looking sympathetically at the brown she-cat.

"Yea, I suppose." Brownie said, panting a little from the vivid images still flashing in her mind.

"You want to talk about it?" Taylor asked.

"No, I'm fine." Brownie repeated absentmindedly. She wasn't in the mood to talk about it, just to think. That was just her way. She always thought about her dreams before she shared them- _if_ she shared them. Sometimes Brownie was perfectly happy _not_ to share her dreams, which always seemed to puzzle her. They always seemed to have some element that didn't make sense- like why she was scared of... whatever it had been. The bright ginger ball of fur...

Had it been another cat? It sorta reminded her of her mothers ginger fur. She was running through a forest... Had she had a dream about her mother chasing her through her old home? Brownie looked sharply towards her mother, who was curled up with Sebastion. Both of their chests were rising and falling softly, sleeping.

Brownie wondered if her mother dreamed of her former life ever. It made sense, if she pined for it so. Brownie shook her head. She would never understand her mothers desire for that life. It just wasn't normal. It wasn't _sane_... What sort of cat choose freedom over survival? Why would they do that, not only to themselves, but to their kits? How could mothers subject their kits to a life of constant hunger and fighting? How stupid could they be?

And how arrogant. They were not higher then twoleggeds. Brownie had learned this lesson when she'd scratched the young male twolegged and was locked up in a room by herself for hours. Sunny had said Brownie deserved it, but Sebastion had said that Brownie was too young at the time to understand. They never argued in front of Brownie, but the little she-cat knew a lot more then she let on.

And she knew for a fact that she never wanted to meet one of those ridiculous forest cats.

****

**TBC**

**Please Review**

**Spirit of the Skies**

Updated Clan List:

**Thunderclan:  
**Leader: Dapplestar- A cream and white tabby  
Deputy: Sandnose- A tabby with a brown spot on his nose  
_Apprentice: Snowpaw_  
Medicine Cats: Blossomtail- A pretty tortoiseshell  
Mintpaw- A pretty striped she-cat

Warriors:  
Dawnsky- A pretty cream-color she-cat  
_Apprentice: Moonpaw  
_Sparrowfeather- A wild and young gray warrior  
Pebblefur- A spotted tom  
Firestreak- A orange tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Elmpaw_  
Blazefur- A bright orange tom  
_Apprentice: Patchpaw  
_Whitewhisker- A white tabby tom  
Raindrop- A pretty tortoiseshell queen  
_Apprentice: Cedarpaw_  
Appleleaf- A tortoiseshell she-cat  
Twigstripe- A pretty cream and brown striped she-cat  
_Apprentice: Rosepaw_  
Seedspring- A pretty spotted she-cat  
_Apprentice:Sunpaw  
_Patchfoot- A patched tortoiseshell tom  
_Apprentice: Cloudpaw_

Apprentices:  
Moonpaw- A shy white she-cat with amber eyes  
Snowpaw- A strong white tom  
Cedarpaw- A brown and white tabby tom  
Elmpaw- A tortoiseshell she-cat  
Rosepaw- A ginger and white tabby  
Sunpaw- A ginger she-cat with darker stripes  
Cloudpaw- A white tom with ginger ears and a ginger tail

Queens/Kits:  
none

Elders:  
Cloudwhisker- A grizzly old silver tom

**P.S. Those are realistic views right? Brownie thinks Thunderclan is stupid and Sunpaw thinks the circus cats are stupid...? I just think it would set the stage for them having more in common then they think they do when they meet... I should probably shut-up before I give everything away right? **

**P.S.S. Nightclaw first off, you should totally join Fanfic because even if you don't write it would be easier for those who wish to reply to your reviews if you were a member. Second, I am not allowed to give out my age, but I am older then thirteen. I love to read, but no, I didn't skip a grade but started Kindergarden early, so does that count? Not to mention I took/take advance classes. I am a girl. BTW, I don't know the average age of a FF member, so I don't know where I fall there. I would assume, however, that I am below average.**

**P.S.S.S. We found a kittycat! I love her! She might belong to some1 but we're keeping her if no one speaks up by tomorrow! I named her sister Snickers. (Reason: My dad wants to call her "Daddy's Girl' (making her my sister) and she looks like a Snickers bar) I'M IN LOVE WITH A CAT. She's the most gorgeous cat in the world.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sunpaw was quietly strolling behind her mentor on their first ever hunting expedition. Sunpaw had stayed in her den only for part of the morning yesterday before she gave a - totally fake - speech on how she was willing to learn about this great cat and train in her memory. Twigstripe bought it, taking her apprentice out with Patchfur and Cloudpaw to tour the territory. Rosepaw had already gone with Seedspring.

Now, today, they were hunting. Twigstripe had been pleased when Sunpaw managed to catch a mouse one her second or third try yesterday during the tour. She had looked at it strangely though, as if it was calling up a memory that saddened Twigstripe.

"Alright, lets split up for a little while. Your too young to assess, but we'll cover more ground and bring back more fresh kill that way." Twigstripe told her apprentice. "I'll never be too far. Do you remember what I told you about hunting mice and squirrels?"

"Yes." Sunpaw said, rolling her eyes. They'd only gone over that a hundred times that morning.

"Very good, now, you go that way and and I'll go this way." Twigstripe said, signaling with her tail for Sunpaw to go to the left. She didn't wait, but dashed off.

_'At least she's eager...'_ Twigstripe thought.

Sunpaw was very eager to be done. Rosepaw had told her siblings that she would try to meet them at sunhigh in a hollow tree just outside the camp to tell them something important. Sunpaw didn't want to miss that meeting.

She quickly caught a squirrel, then two mice. They were a strange catch because they were wrestling with one another and Sunpaw didn't realize she'd caught two so she'd killed the other one after it had already squeaked.

Oh well, two with one pounce!

Sunpaw buried her catch, then went after a strong scent of squirrel, but she heard a sudden popping noise and some song, like that of a bird, only much more complex. The squirrel darted up a tree, but the noise continued. Sunpaw followed its odd sound to its origin, or at least she tried. She found herself on the edge of the forest, right by a giant twolegged nest that had definately not been there yesterday when Twigstripe had shown her this place. Sunpaw stared at it wide-eyed.

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "hey you!" The scary thing was, she understood it! She wasn't supposed to understand twoleggeds! Sunpaw turned and ran with all speed into the forest. Her pawsteps seemed to go along with the thoughts in her head, making a chant.

'You're not crazy. You cannot hear and understand twoleggeds. You'll be fine once you get away from here!'

A large weight on her shoulders caused her to stop - not that she had a choice in the matter.

"You're awfully slow for what I imagined a forest-cat to be." Sunpaw heard. She had squeezed her eyes shut, and felt the weight lift from her shoulder. She peeked with one eye.

It was a cat!

* * *

Brownie had been exploring the boundaries of the twolegged place (after escaping from her parents) to see what there was to see. She wouldn't admit to wanting to see a forest-cat, but she did. She wanted to know what they were like.

So, when she caught a sight of a patch of ginger fur, what was she supposed to do? Let it get away? Maybe she was a little foolish to go running off into the woods, but really! As if she wasn't able to catch that cat pretty fast. She could find her way back... maybe.

She was surprised at how slow the cat was, as if she was weighed down by some unknown force. She had also squeezed her eyes shut when Brownie had pounced on her. What sort of fierce cat was this?

"You're awfully slow for what I imagined a forest-cat to be." Brownie told the ginger she-cat.

"You're- you're a cat!" The she-cat stammered.

"Well duh, I'm not a fish obviously!" Brownie exclaimed.

The she-cat got up and bristled. "Well how was I supposed to know, I thought you were a twolegged!"

"You run from twoleggeds?" Brownie asked in disbelief.

"Well of course!" The other cat snapped. "Don't you? Oh wait, you have their scent all over you! You're a stupid kittypet!"

Brownie growled and leaped at her. The ginger she-cat seemed taken by surprise. She yowled her fury as she wrestled to try to get Brownie off her. The two she-cats struggled until a newcomer pulled the ginger cat off of Brownie. Another newcomer, unnoticed until now, pulled Brownie away.

"Whats this?" Hissed a striped tabby who had pulled the forest-cat away.

"Twigkit?" Asked another voice in disbelief. Brownie saw it was her father who had pulled her back, while Sunny was emerging from the bushes. It was her mother who had spoken.

"Twigstr- Sunlight!" Twig-whatsit exclaimed, leaping forward suddenly.

Brownie and the younger forest cat stood to one side as the striped cat and her mother got reacquianted. Sebastion looked equally interested in the news that was bubbling forth from the cats mouth, but didn't interrupt as much.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The striped cat suddenly exclaimed. "I totally forgot about Cherryfurs kits!"

"Kits!" Sunny's eyes widened. "With Whitewhisker?"

"Yes, this is one of them... Sunpaw." The she-cat flicked a tail towards the cat standing next to Brownie. She looked over at the she-cat, who was bristling.

"She looks a lot like..." Sunny stopped midsentence.

"You." Sebastion filled it. "Is she all?" He asked, turning back to Sunpaw's companion.

"No, Rosepaw and Cloudpaw are somewhere. Whose this?" She replied, looking towards Brownie.

"My kit, Brownie." Sunny replied.

"Hello Brownie." The striped she-cat said. "I hope my apprentice didn't do any harm..."

"Nothing I can't handle." Brownie replied coldly. Her parents seemed too excited about their friend to reprimand her.

"You must come back to camp with us!" Sunpaw's companion announced.

"Well, alright, what did you say your warrior name was?" Sunny asked, falling into step beside the striped she-cat.

"Twigstripe." Trigstripe said. Sebastion fell behind the two she-cats, leaving the two cousins to walk together at the tail end of the group.

"Wait, Twigstripe, I left prey back there!" Sunpaw suddenly called to her mentor.

"Well, go fetch it." Twigstripe said, sounding annoyed at being interrupted in her lively chat with Sunny.

Sunpaw turned around and darted away. Brownie, curious, followed the she-cat. Sunpaw didn't seem to notice Brownie, or ignored her. She watched Sunpaw dig up some prey in awe.

"You caught all that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yea, why?" Sunpaw asked, sounding surprised at the question.

"I haven't caught so much as a mouse." Brownie admitted.

"No wonder you live with twoleggeds." Sunpaw said. Brownie narrowed her eyes.

"I happen to eat better then you I bet." She retorted.

"I at least work for my food. You'll become fat and lazy." Sunpaw said.

"I work for my food, just not the same way you do!" Brownie said, refering to the preformances she did. She did a little bit of everything, not knowing what her specialty was... yet.

"Common, we'd better get to camp." Sunpaw said, leaping forward to start moving. Brownie followed warily, looking at every little thing that moved. _Their could be bigger things out here,_ she reasoned, _after all, the cats who live here must have some enemies... _

To her relief, they met none on the way back to the camp. Brownie almost walked right past the entrance until Sunpaw pointed it out to her. Brownie was amazed at how well hidden it was, besides scent of course. She was even more amazed when she got into the camp. There were so many cats! There were more cats then Brownie had ever seen all together in her entire life! Some looked over at her, but four, including her parents, came rushing towards her. A white cat and ginger cat followed them.

"I was worried about you, you should've told me you went with Sunpaw." Sunny told her daughter.

"Sorry, you were busy." Brownie said, shrugging.

"Anyway, these are the two cats I told you about, Cherryfur and Whitewhisker, remember?" Sunny asked. Brownie knew all too well what her mother wanted to hear.

"Its so great to finally meet you." She said. What an absolute joke!

Then it was Sunpaws turn to be introduced to her parents. Other cats came over to say hi to Sunny and Sebastion, one of them was a very grizzly old tom who asked a great deal about Milkyeyes. Sunny finally told him he could 'come and visit your old companion,' at his leisure.

"Sunlight!" Squealed another striped cat who came out of a den, followed by a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Mintpaw- er, what is it now?" Sunlight asked.

"Mintstripe!" Responded the cat. _Was every cats name -stripe? And what was with the curious names?_

"Good to see you both!" Sunlight purred at the pair of she-cats. They purred back and Sunlight was greated yet again by a cat.

"Sunlight?" A cream colored cat appeared, looking hesistant, like this was some sort of joke.

"Mom!" Sunlight exclaimed.

_Mom?_ If Brownie hadn't have felt so curious, she would've yowled in surprise right there and then.

"It _is_ you!" The cream colored she-cat yowled. Brownie could not believe this cat was her mom's mom. She looked too... unlike her mother and her mothers sister. Sunlight seemed to not notice though as she entwined her tail with this cat.

"They seem to have forgotten us..." Sunpaw hissed beside Brownie. Brownie looked over in surprise, not expecting to agree with this cat. Sunpaw didn't meet Brownies gaze though.

"Yes they have." Brownie agreed firmly.

"Want to have some fresh kill?" Sunpaw asked, turning to look at Brownie.

"Sure..." Brownie said, not wanting to make an enemy of this cat. She seemed just as frustrated with her parents as Brownie was with her own.

* * *

Sunpaw didn't know why she'd invited Brownie to share a meal, but she hated feeling so left out of the rest of the clans joy. Rosepaw and Cloudpaw hadn't shown up yet, so Sunpaw felt alone in the sea of cats- who all seemed to want to be around the newcomer, Sunlight. Well, Sunpaw was just going to enjoy herself without them.

She had Brownie choose some fresh-kill from the pile. It took the brown she-cat a lot of time to choose, but she finally settled on the mouse Sunpaw had caught. Sunpaw choose a vole for herself, then led Brownie to a quiet corner. It was a quiet meal as Brownie seemed to be focused on her meal, which she was enjoying emensely from the look on her face.

"Thanks." She finally mumbled around a mouthful of mouse.

"Welcome." Sunpaw replied, while watching Sunlight and Cherryfur eat a meal along with well over half the clan. It was unlike the clan cats to spend so much time together. Sure they hunted together, trained together, and played together, but besides the kits, all were independant too. They sometimes hunted alone, walked alone, went for a drink alone... They always found time to focus on themselves.

Well, the newcomers seemed to have changed all that. Sunpaw never realized how closely connected the whole clan seemed to be with Sunlight, and her companion. Sebastion...? Well, whatever his name, he also seemed to be known by a few of the older cats. Sunpaw also heard the name 'Brownroot' come up. Who was that? Whoever he was, he seemed to have been close to both Sunlight and her mate. Sunpaw had never heard about him before... Oh wait! That was the cat Twigstripe had said mentored Sunlight- and sacrificed his life for her!

Sunpaw suddenly realized something. "Were you named after Brownroot?" She asked Brownie.

Brownie looked up startled, as if she hadn't wanted that question to be asked. "Yea..." She said finally, sighing.

"Ha, thats sorta weird." Sunpaw said.

Brownie narrowed her eyes. "Why?" She asked in a challenging tone.

"Well, I'm named after your mom, and your named after your dads brother... Its almost like..." Sunpaw didn't finish her sentence. She did not want Brownie to think they were going to be _sisterly_ to one another.

"We are the kits of sisters." Brownie pointed out, seeming to read Sunpaw's mind.

Sunpaw didn't reply. It was just too much to think about so soon after shouting at her parents that these kittypets must be stupid. This one obviously had shared similar (only reversed) views about her and her family. How amazing... Sunpaw laid her head down on the ground and watched the buzz of activity.

Then Patchfur came in dragging a wounded Cloudpaw behind him.

**TBC**

**Please Review**

**Spirit of the Skies**

**P.S. Menina (our kitty) had to get shots, be declawed (wasn't my decision, don't get mad at me) and spayed (again, not my fault). She's back from the vets and is really groggy. Pray for her! I hope she recovers quickly, I hate how they shaved her... **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Cloudpaw!" Sunpaw exclaimed, jumping up. This alerted the whole clan and the visitors. Mintstripe and Blossomtail rushed forward, quickly seeing to the three long clawmarks on Cloudpaw's limp form. They were incredibly wide and long for a cats and very deep.

"Cloudpaw!" Cherryfur echoed her daughter.

"Where's Rosepaw and Seedspring?" Called Whitewhisker, standing in alarm.

"Is Cloudpaw dead?" Asked Twigstripe, not getting a clear view of the white tom or his mentor.

"Patchfur, what happened?" Demanded Dapplestar, her voice rising above the loud, worried murmurings around the camp, which was only moments ago full of happy and carless cats. Now Sandnose flicked a tail at Whitewhisker and Firestreak. All three would dash off to see enemies or predators off the territory if thats what Patchfur reported. The tortoiseshell tom was breathing heavily and Mintstripe instructed him to catch his breath, sending a warning look at Dapplestar.

What seemed like ages later, Patchfur finally managed to gasp out his story. "We were hunting at the sunningrocks, Seedspring and Rosepaw with us. Out of nowhere there was this huge animal, I swear it looked just like one of the big cats from the legends!" Patchfur said, his eyes wide with fear.

"Oh no! Sebastion!" Sunlight suddenly cried. Sebastion turned to quiet Sunlight, but it was too late.

"What?" Demanded Dapplestar, rounding on the she-cat.

"It must be one from the twolegged place, our twoleggeds have some big cats with them!" Sunlight gasped.

"Sunny!" Snapped Sebastion.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Demanded Whitewhisker, looking ready to claw Sebastion.

"They are kept in dens with bars all around called cages, they can't escape!" Sebastion countered.

"They just hurt my son!" Whitewhisker yowled, his voice cracking with the strain.

"Stop arguing, Sparrowfeather, Firestreak, and Whitewhisker, come with me, we have to see about Seedspring and Rosepaw!" Sandnose told the two toms.

"Wait, Sandnose, if it really is a lion, leopard, or tiger, you'll need more cats. Besides which, you'll need someone who knows them!" Sunlight interjected.

The clearing broke into angry yowls of debate. Brownie could hardly believe what was happening. Sunpaw was mad. Were they just going to stand here arguing while Rosepaw and Seedspring were stuck out there battling Starclan-only-knows-what? How could they? Sunpaw finally decided that if her own parents wouldn't go after Rosepaw and her mentor, then she would just have to do it on her own... Well, it might be better to have an extra paw along. Sunpaw suddenly had a great idea- she would bring Brownie along, since she she-cat seemed to know what big cats her parents were talking about. It was perfect!

"Brownie, come with me!" She told the brown she-cat. Brownie hesistated, but then followed her companion. They sped out of camp and Sunpaw led her companion through the sandy hollow, both kicking up sand as they ran alongside one another. They were fast and amazingly kept pace with one another like that until Sunpaw stopped Brownie by blocking her path. Brownie hit her companion lightly, but they stayed on their paws.

"Shh, this is the place." Sunpaw said.

"Thats one of the baby tigers!" Brownie whispered irgently, pointing with her tail at the striped animal playing by the rocks. Sunpaws eyes widened with surprise. The cub was at least twice her size, and yet, _only_ a cub? The big cats in the legends must've been giants! Suddenly, a flicker of movement caught her eye.

"Theres Rosepaw!" Sunpaw whispered back, flicking her tail to point out a white and ginger tabby hiding under a rock. Sunpaw couldn't see if Rosepaw was injured, but her eyes were widened in surprise.

"I'll distracted the tiger cub, you get Rosepaw out of there!" Brownie told her friend, Sunpaw nodded nervously. Could she, Brownie, and Rosepaw hold up if the tiger got vicious? Her mouth felt dry.

"Now!" Brownie said, leaping out of the bushes and pelting towards the tiger cub, making all sorts of noise. She got the tigers attention though, and seemed to be playing with it. She'd squeak and get close enough to make the tiger cub reach out a paw to her, then spring back, coaxing the tiger cub away from Rosepaw's hiding spot.

Meanwhile, Sunpaw was creeping up on Rosepaw, keeping a wary eye on the tiger. She reached her sister and cut off her sisters frantic meow as she lead her back the way she'd came. Rosepaw went slower then Sunpaw, and Sunpaw had to constantly push her ownwards. Suddenly, the tiger cub looked at them. Brownie ran out from behind the tiger.

"Don't run!" Brownie called. Rosepaw was happy to oblige, frozen in fear. Brownie looked Sunpaw in the eye. "Do what I was doing, taut it! If you run, he'll chase you and then we're done for!"

Sunpaw realized it was up to her. Two other cat's lives were at stake, she had to play with this cub for all she was worth, or die in the attempt. She quickly moved forward as far as she could, getting as far from Rosepaw as she could. She hated how close she had to get, close enough to smell his unfirmilar scent, like Brownies, only far stronger. He'd eaten recently, but looked eager to play. He did eventually reach out a paw, but Sunpaw jumped back, avoiding his large paws. She hadn't gotten a clear view of whether or not his claws were unsheathed, but even sheathed the paw could do some damage to a cat. Especially a young cat.

She was beginning to regret coming out here alone, but she wanted to save her sister. What if they hadn't come and the tiger had discovered Rosepaw before the patrol did? What then?

Suddenly, Sunpaw didn't move fast enough. Part of the paw caught her a blow that sent her on her side. The tiger suddenly gave a squeaky growl and leapt forward. Sunpaw saw her life, small as it was, flash before her eyes. Then something intercepted the tiger. A flash of white and gray and another of silver. Sunpaw jumped up. Riverclanners! She recognized their fishy scent as they continued to play with the tiger. These were warriors from Riverclan helping some Thunderclan apprentices.

Suddenly, Sunpaw became bold. She came along the other side of the warriors, allowing only one path of escape for the tiger- towards the twolegged place. She started bristling and hissing. The warriors followed suit, the silver one even flashed his fangs at it.

Eventually, the tiger became nervous about playing with so many opponets. He quickly turned and ran off.

"You three okay?" The silver warrior, a tom, ask Sunpaw. Sunpaw looked around. Brownie was looking over a still frozen Rosepaw. She looked like she was in shock, though Sunpaw was no medicine cat.

"Maybe we should escort you back to your camp." The gray and white tabby she-cat suggested. She looked worried about them. Sunpaw shook her head.

"We can manage-" Sunpaw was cut off by a fierce yowl. Suddenly, Sebastion, Sunlight, Whitewhisker, Twigstripe, Firestreak, Sparrowfeather, Mintstripe and Sandnose turned up. Sunpaw and Brownie quickly got between the Thunderclanners and the Riverclanners, though Brownie only did so after Sunpaw signaled her to.

"Wait, they saved our lives, their friends." Sunpaw quickly told the cats. More then anything, they looked relieved.

"Mom, the tiger cub went that way." Brownie told her mother, pointing with her tail. Sunlight and Sebastion pelted after the creature. Brownie wondered if they had a plan, but decided to stick with Sunpaw.

"Wheres Seedspring?" Twigstripe suddenly asked Rosepaw. Mintstripe was looking over the shocked tabby apprentice, and tried to forestall Twigstripes question.

"I don't know..." Admitted Rosepaw quietly. Twigstripe became irrationable then.

"We have to find her! She could be hurt or... or worse!" Her eyes widened and for a moment, Sunpaw thought she would cry.

"Firestreak, Sparrowfeather, go with Twigstripe, look for Seedspring." Sandnose ordered.

"I want to go!" Rosepaw protested.

"No Rosepaw, your mother will want to see you alive and well." Whitewhisker told his daughter.

Sunpaw scoffed, then whispered to Brownie. "He means he wants to shield her from any bad sights out there." Sunpaw whispered aggressively. "If she'd had more of a backbone and gone faster, we would've been fine."

Brownie felt sorry for Sunpaw because of the scary encounter with the tiger, but also felt bad for Rosepaw, who kept whispering something. Mintpaw was firmly telling the she-cat "it is not," but still Rosepaw whispered. Brownie wondered what that was all about. While Sunpaw was relating their story to Sandnose along with the two Riverclanners, Brownie inched closer to the frightened she-cat.

"It's all my fault!" Rosepaw was saying. "If I'd stayed close to my mentor none of this would've happened!"

Brownie felt overwhelmed with the strange ways of these clan cats and the long adventure. She wondered if her parents would come to fetch her from the camp if she stayed overnight instead of walking all the way back to camp. evening shadows were lengthening along the ground. Thankfully, she didn't have to make that decision.

"Brownie, you'll come back with us and stay overnight. I don't want you out and about at night with the possiblity of that tiger still on the loose." Whitewhisker told her. "Sunpaw, you'll see she has a place in the apprentice den tonight?"

"She could take Cloudpaws." Sunpaw thought out loud. Whitewhisker nodded his approval.

"Lets get back to camp." Sandnose meowed. The riverclanners had already left, and Mintpaw had gotten Rosepaw to her feet. Sunpaw felt sorry she hadn't learned the Riverclanners names and gotten a better chance to thank them. Maybe next time.

"She'll have to stay in the medicine cats den overnight." Mintstripe told Whitewhisker. "I want to make sure she doesn't go into shock again."

Whitewhisker nodded. "Very well."

* * *

When they got back to camp, Brownie was a little annoyed that Dapplestar called a clan meeting, prolonging her bedtime. She was tired, about ready to collapse, and got as comfortable as she dared while Dapplestar spoke. She noticed Sunpaw was also laying quietly, but whether because of fatigue or worry for her siblings was unknown.

"Until tomorrow, we need to make sure that we take all precaution against the tiger cub. Sebastion and Sunlight have gone after it, so they can give us a report tomorrow, but until then I want no one out of camp alone, especially apprentices. No kits and elders should leave camp. Warriors should travel in groups of three or four until the threat has passed, and we will double the guard on camp tonight. Sparrowfeather and Pebblefur have kindly offered to do that for us." Dapplestar smiled at the two warriors as she spoke. "I suggest we all get some sleep. Sunlights daughter, Brownie, will be staying with us until her parents fetch her or we can get her safely home."

Brownie was surprised to be mentioned, and a little embarrassed that she'd been half-asleep when Dapplestar announced it.

"Common, lets go." Sunpaw said, nudging Brownie. Brownie got on her paws and followed the apprentice to a den made out of ferns. It looked well protected and was warm. Brownie wouldn't have cared if it was a rock in the open, she was so tired. Sunpaw led her to her brother Cloudpaw's nest.

However, before Brownie could rest, Sunpaw had a question. "Why did the tiger turn?" She asked Brownie. Brownie shuffled her paws and looked nervous.

"I think it was because I dislodged a stone when I was dodging. He must've looked around for it and spotted you and Rosepaw." Brownie admitted. Sunpaw nodded and laid down. Brownie finally collapsed into the nest and fell asleep soon after she'd curled up, her tail over her nose.

TBC

Please Review

Spirit of the Skies

**Okay, OMG, I'm SOOOO sorry for the wait. I wish I could explain, but I can't. I hope you guys can forgive me. I'll work to update as hard and fast as possible.**


End file.
